


No Sex No Out

by hashou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Top Tom Riddle
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashou/pseuds/hashou
Summary: 哈利和汤姆被困在了有求必应室





	No Sex No Out

　　他当然会反抗了。  
　　  
　　根据波特刚才的指控，他似乎认为自己就是这一切的幕后元凶，绿眼睛愤怒地瞪着他，鲜红的嘴唇吸引了他的目光。  
　　  
　　“我想不出还有谁，”格兰芬多恶狠狠地说，“还有谁能指使马尔福来给我送这样的口信？只有你，里德尔。”  
　　  
　　“只有你。”  
　　  
　　他打量着对方。  
　　  
　　“我只是跟着你罢了。”最后，他只承认这一点，“谁能想到会发生这些呢？”  
　　  
　　波特的脸非常明显地阴沉了下来。  
　　  
　　“你他妈的别想碰我！”  
　　  
　　曾经有人和他说过这件事，生气的波特很性感，在那么些个找麻烦的队伍里，几个男生半真半假地说着这样的话，然后是猥亵的笑声，他只是听。  
　　  
　　汤姆·里德尔对这些并不感兴趣。  
　　  
　　性是浪费时间的，它并不必要，汤姆曾无数次这样拒绝贝拉的好意。但当它变得必要时，他就不得不主动起来。  
　　  
　　对波特。  
　　  
　　汤姆站起了身，对做出防御姿势的男孩自信一笑，让后挥手夺下了对方的魔杖。  
　　  
　　被自己拿手的咒语击败的感觉肯定是耻辱的，而将比这更为耻辱的事即将发生，汤姆在心里补充，面上却没什么表情，他逼近时，波特仍旧骂骂咧咧，失去巫师的武器，男孩便想用麻瓜的方式来防卫，可鉴于他们的体型差距，钳制住波特挥来的拳头也是轻而易举。  
　　  
　　“我不明白。”汤姆叹气，他是真的遗憾，“为什么你总是要事情难做？”  
　　  
　　危险语气的尾音撩拨得手下的手腕轻轻颤抖，波特咬住了他那鲜艳的唇，接着抬眼，汤姆称这一姿势为无意的勾引。  
　　  
　　“让我们速战速决吧。”  
　　  
　　他宣布，并察觉到了内心的一丝期待。  
　　  
　　汤姆不会允许自己被有求必应室关住太久，如果需要做爱才能离开——房内的一张纸条上是如此说的——那他就会迅速地操眼前的男孩，这只是有必要。  
　　  
　　至于男孩的诱人之处，体会到这一点也不过是锦上添花。  
　　  
　　波特在叫喊。  
　　  
　　不挣扎不抵抗那便不是熟悉的波特了，汤姆也不期待，相反，他很乐意用暴力来让波特老实起来，这是征服的乐趣，他将男孩的双手举过头顶，只用自己的一个手掌便轻松包裹双腕。  
　　  
　　“你真瘦。”他啧了一声，嫌弃地皱起眉头，“摸起来像皮包骨头。”  
　　  
　　“不喜欢那就放开，”波特咬牙切齿，不停地扭动挣扎，“放开！”  
　　  
　　“我会克服这一点的。”汤姆哼了一声，成功用空闲的手解开了自己的领带。  
　　  
　　他坚持用斯莱特林的领带捆住波特。  
　　  
　　鲜绿色很衬男孩的白嫩皮肤，除此之外的象征意义更让汤姆激动。  
　　  
　　这是斯莱特林的猎物，由他捕获，汤姆笑了起来，并不意外波特更生气了，快速起伏的胸膛显示了这一点，他感到莫大的满足。  
　　  
　　“操你的！”波特叫骂。  
　　  
　　“我相信会是我操你。”汤姆平静地回复。  
　　  
　　只是这句话并没有让波特心安，后者的确发抖了，却还是作出凶狠模样，不打算在气势上认输。  
　　  
　　“保持这一点，哈利。”汤姆轻佻地吐字，“这会让一切更有趣。”  
　　  
　　他只是一伸手，男孩便失去了平衡仰倒在了宽阔的大床上，被捆绑的双手收缩在胸前，波特微微抬起了双腿，蓬乱地黑发从脸庞散乱于丝绸的墨绿床单，汤姆吞咽了下，再用魔法去除了对方身上的长袍和外衣，只留一件单薄的白色衬衫。  
　　  
　　汤姆俯身压了上去。  
　　  
　　而波特扭动着后退，拼命地推拒着他的身体，可汤姆却被这个姿势吸引了，违背意愿的操纵带来的极致快感席卷了全身，他开始撕扯波特的裤子。  
　　  
　　没有全部去除的决定是正确的。  
　　  
　　从波特的嘴巴里发出的挣扎的呻吟是那么动听，汤姆忍不住调笑对方：“真没想到你的嘴巴居然能发出这样美妙的声响。”  
　　  
　　通红脸颊的波特气喘吁吁地抵着他的胸膛：“滚开！”  
　　  
　　这不过是更烈性的邀请罢了。  
　　  
　　汤姆一手扯下格兰芬多领带，另一手把波特的裤子解开，再用双手迫不及待地抚摸身下人纤细的身体，他的动作太快太狠，既肮脏又渴望，连呼吸都粗重起来，男孩可怜地呜咽着，然后闭上了眼，长长的睫毛在镜片后颤动。  
　　  
　　肩膀裸露了出来，随之是精致的锁骨，把衬衫扯至手肘得到对方更为激烈的反抗，汤姆不喜欢太大声的吼叫，他干脆地用格兰芬多领带勒住了男孩小巧的嘴巴，在脑后用力地打结时，波特柔柔软的黑发逗弄着他的手腕。  
　　  
　　然后是眼镜。  
　　  
　　摘下它的瞬间，汤姆睁大眼睛吸了口气。  
　　  
　　失去遮挡的脆弱配合被剥夺的自由，他有说着什么羞辱对方的冲动，只要继续付诸行动就好，那双绿眼睛会更加水润起来，他会让他哭，让他用乞求的眼神看着自己，解开领带再用其他东西塞满粉嫩的唇舌。  
　　  
　　汤姆的指尖轻轻蹭过波特触感良好的脸颊。  
　　  
　　他得到了一个瞪视，却让他更加兴奋了。  
　　  
　　“我要开始操你了。”他像是面对大餐一般舔了舔唇。  
　　  
　　而波特一闪而过的慌乱是信号。  
　　  
　　“唔嗯……”男孩摇头。  
　　  
　　“我不会温柔的。”汤姆继续说，他此刻的面容一定扭曲，变得越来越可怕了，因为在他低下头的每一个时刻，波特的脸上都有着各种复杂的情绪变换。  
　　  
　　那其中有毫无疑问的害怕，汤姆很满意，这位格兰芬多终于知道恐惧自己了。  
　　  
　　“你就应该被粗暴对待。”  
　　  
　　他这样说着，然后完全扯下波特的裤子，黑色四角内裤，汤姆感叹着这个款式，接着毫不犹豫地脱下。  
　　  
　　波特拼命合拢双腿的动作并不能阻止他。  
　　  
　　男孩痛苦地哼着，为自己的失败，也为自己的处境。汤姆抚摸男孩白皙的大腿，从外侧到内侧，用足以留下痕迹的力道，然后用力一掰。  
　　  
　　被敞开私密的同时，波特生气地咕哝了一声。  
　　  
　　“是粉色的。”汤姆笑了。  
　　  
　　“唔嗯！”波特挣扎。  
　　  
　　“好吧，有求必应室。”他闭上眼，瞬间床上便出现了润滑剂。  
　　  
　　波特略带迷惑地看着他的动作，而汤姆同时挤进张开的腿间，不给波特任何逃开的机会。  
　　  
　　“从没和人上过床？”他的语气并非嘲笑，而是惊喜，但波特显然并不这么理解，汤姆无奈地摇头，“你真是——”  
　　  
　　难以表述的美味。  
　　  
　　尽管汤姆也从未操过男性，可他见过卢修斯是如何玩弄那些小男孩的，只是有样学样，没人能质疑汤姆的学习能力。  
　　  
　　更何况他并不怕伤到波特，不如说伤到更好。  
　　  
　　用掌心的冰凉的液体涂抹被释放出来的勃起，暧昧的响声中，波特不安地哼唧着扭动，事到如今还在想着逃脱。  
　　  
　　于是他插入的力道带着惩罚的意味。  
　　  
　　“唔嗯——嗯——”被堵塞的尖叫还是很大，波特痛苦地弓起了身子，在汤姆压下的同时拼命挣动。  
　　  
　　可他已然尝到了甜头。  
　　  
　　没有做任何扩张的处女地被他的粗大撑开了些许，汤姆并不在意男孩愈加可怜的哭腔，即便是恳求他也听不到了，汤姆继续前进，而被圈在怀中的波特终于留下了眼泪。  
　　  
　　男孩不停地摇头。  
　　  
　　汤姆没有心软，不如说他给波特带来的痛苦的反馈让他更加兴奋，几乎控制不住地想要一口气地冲到最深处，不过，汤姆考虑着这场欢愉的持久性，他还想和波特玩很久。  
　　  
　　往下看的风景是绝美的。  
　　  
　　波特的眼里全是泪水，被勒住的原因嘴角则流出了口涎，散乱的黑发与淡粉的脸颊相映，显露的肩膀在抖。  
　　  
　　还有听觉，波特发出的微小声响比他听过的任何情欲声音都要撩拨人心。  
　　  
　　“你就是应该……被操。”  
　　  
　　他又插入了些。  
　　  
　　波特抽了下鼻子。  
　　  
　　“真他妈的紧，又紧又热……”  
　　  
　　汤姆低下头戏弄男孩裸露的皮肤，又引起了一阵呻吟。  
　　  
　　“操，”他嘶声，撑起上身扭动腰肢，汤姆继续把自己往对方的身体里送，“操……”  
　　  
　　等到粉红的肉穴完全吞下他的肉棒时，波特已然瘫软了过去。  
　　  
　　“可别昏了呀。”汤姆哼笑着撩开男孩湿漉漉的额发。  
　　  
　　“唔……”波特则用尽力气把头扭开了。  
　　  
　　还没有放弃。  
　　  
　　汤姆盯着对方脸上的泪痕，他开始动了。  
　　  
　　于是几乎在相同位置，更多的泪水涌了出来，他听着波特的鼻音断断续续，咕隆的嘴巴似乎在辱骂什么，汤姆望向那双美丽的绿眸，无法对焦的凝视透过了他，波特显然下定决心要忽视自己。  
　　  
　　只是，真的能做到吗？  
　　  
　　汤姆慢慢抽出，然后恶劣地迅速插入。  
　　  
　　“呃啊——唔……”  
　　  
　　波特粗重的气息在跟随他的节奏，是的，汤姆早就意识到性爱就是操纵，他完全支配了对方的身体。  
　　  
　　他开始胡乱地抽插起来。  
　　  
　　只要找准位置，汤姆就能让波特变得享受，可他不打算这么做，最起码不会故意去做，他只是发泄般地重复自己的抽插，肉体碰撞声逐渐响起，波特哭得更大声了。  
　　  
　　汤姆在这时解开了对方嘴巴上的束缚。  
　　  
　　“求我。”他嘶哑着嗓音，“求我慢下来。”  
　　  
　　“嗯啊……你……唔……做梦……啊……”  
　　  
　　男孩根本无法连续地说话。  
　　  
　　波特被顶弄的声音发抖。  
　　  
　　汤姆也不失望，他做出没办法的表情开始抽插得更快了，波特发出的小兽般的叫声，任何一个男性听到都会心疼。  
　　  
　　汤姆其实也不例外。  
　　  
　　波特的身体软绵绵的，已然是任凭他折腾的状态。  
　　  
　　“我要射在里面……”他去亲吻脸颊。  
　　  
　　而躲不开的波特厌恶地哼唧着。  
　　  
　　“不……嗯啊……滚开……哈啊……”  
　　  
　　汤姆坏笑着把对方的身体压得更低。  
　　  
　　“这可由不得你。”  
　　  
　　肉体相撞的节奏愈来愈近，声音愈来愈大。而波特几乎是在喊叫了。  
　　  
　　快感攀升至顶点的那一刻，汤姆的眼前有瞬间的空白。他释放在波特的体内深处，还继续磨蹭地更深了些。  
　　  
　　男孩在他耳边精疲力尽地喘息。  
　　  
　　他注意到波特一直都没有勃起，不过汤姆也不想取悦对方，他留恋了好一会儿才把自己缓慢拔出，眼看着属于自己的白浊液体从被蹂躏得发红的肉穴里流了出来。  
　　  
　　这个场景几乎刺激得汤姆再来一次。  
　　  
　　可是波特在最后昏了过去。支起的双腿无力地倒下，有求必应室应声出现了大门。  
　　  
　　他们可以出去了。  
　　  
　　汤姆看了对方好一会儿，想要把这个景象永远地记在脑子里，他抚摸波特无意识的脸蛋，俯身给了对方一个安抚的吻，再用自己的长袍包裹住男孩，把轻盈的身体打横抱了起来。  
　　  
　　走出有求必应室的瞬间，汤姆并不意外地看到了卢修斯，后者立马跪了下来，金发男孩低着头：“主人。”  
　　  
　　“我知道是你。”汤姆说，“真抱歉啊，卢修斯，我抢走了你想要享用的男孩。”  
　　  
　　“主人，”卢修斯的语气有些急切，“主人想要什么都可以。”  
　　  
　　“我想要你从今以后离我的东西远点儿。”汤姆的目光冰冷，“明白了吗？”  
　　  
　　卢修斯颤抖地回应。  
　　  
　　他搂紧怀里的男孩，迈着大步离去。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　-FIN-  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
